The invention relates to a coupler or a contact plug for a fluid-tight plug connection, having a shielding in which a contact support is received, wherein the shielding and the contact support are placed inside a housing.
Such a coupler, or such a contact, plug, are known from German Patent Application 197 23 684. The plug connection described therein is preferably intended for employment in measuring and environmental technologies. As a result of this, the plug connection must be designed to be fluid-tight. A further demand made on the plug connection consists in that it must be simple to produce and simple to operate for a user.
Moreover, in case of an accident, for example if the open coupler comes into contact with a fluid, or under other corresponding environmental conditions, no fluid should penetrate into the interior of the coupler.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a fluid-tight plug connection which is further improved in respect to its manufacture and operation. The plug connection, or the coupler in particular, should be fluid-tight also in case of the mentioned accidents.
In connection with a coupler or a contact plug of the type mentioned at the outset, this object is attained in accordance with the invention by means of the characterizing features of the independent claims.
A limit stop for a component which is to be inserted into the coupler or the contact plug is provided by the shoulder in accordance with the invention, which is present in the sleeve. By means of this it is achieved that the position of the inserted component is exactly defined by the shoulder.
It is particularly advantageous if the shoulder is intended as a limit stop for a glass tube or the like. As already mentioned, the installed position of the glass tube in the contact plug or the coupler is exactly defined by this. Moreover, by means of this it is achieved that the window in the sleeve, which is arranged below the shoulder, can in no way be hidden by the glass tube. Because of this, the window can always be used for soldering the electrical cables which are to be connected through the window.
A solid and lasting connection between the two sleeves is achieved in a particularly simple manner by press-fitting them together in accordance with the invention. In this case this connection can be made constructively simple and cost-effectively.
It is particularly practical if the press-fit forms an electrical connection. By means of this it is achieved that the two sleeves form a shielding in a simple manner. No additional separate shielding is therefore required.
In a particularly advantageous manner it is achieved by means of the electrically conductive layer on the sleeve the sleeve can be used as shielding. Therefore no elaborate component for producing the shielding is required, the electrical layer in accordance with the invention on the sleeve is sufficient.
It is particularly advantageous if the sleeve is made of plastic or the like. In this way the sleeve can be produced particularly simply and cost-effectively, without its use as shielding being prevented by this. Thus, a plastic component with a shielding effect is made available by means of the invention.
Further characteristics, application options and advantages of the invention ensue from the following description of exemplary embodiments of the invention, which are represented in the drawing figures. Here, all described or represented characteristics, either by themselves or in any combination, constitute the subject of the invention, regardless of their combination in the claims or their dependencies, as well as independently of their wording, or representation, in the description, or in the drawings.